Śnię o tobie
by Shampain-san
Summary: SPOILERY Z MANGI. Kaneki zniknął; odszedł lub umarł - tego nie wie Shuu; wie tylko tyle, że nie może być przy nim. W zapełnieniu tragicznej pustki pomagają mu sny./ Krótki one-shot w formie monologu Tsukiyamy, niemalże drabble/ M za sugestie i ogólną makabrę.


Śnię o tobie.

Śnię o tobie czasami.

Czasami, gdy spoczywam na łożu, wielkim i pustym. W rezydencji - wielkiej i pustej. Wszędzie zimno uderza we mnie, ach, jakże samotny i beznadziejny jest mój los bez ciebie, rozjaśniającego me życie niczym krwawe słońce, płaczące, cierpiące, _mon cheri_!

Jesteś różą. Czy też może byłeś - tego nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć, bowiem szaleństwo ogarnia mnie na myśl samą, że byłeś, a nie jesteś! Róża, jesteś białą różą, pięknym kwiatem, onegdaj nieskazitelnym, a splamionym kroplami krwi, brudnej, cuchnącej - nie mojej...! A moja miała być to krew, tylko moja...

Ach, szaleństwo, szaleństwo, nie tylko o tobie śnię, widzę cię ciągle, śledzisz mnie, czuję cię, jakbyś nieustannie kroczył, leżał obok mnie. Widzę twoje duże, smutne, brązowe oczy. Jasne, ciepłe, wypełnione po brzegi melancholią, goryczą, gniewem, łzami, tą żmudną akceptacją, tą niekończącą się walką o zadymione ideały...A jedno z nich, z tych cudnych oczu, zmienia w chwilach krańcowej rozpaczy, w chwilach zatracenia kompletnego, barwę swą na głęboką czerwień, na ostrą czerwień, jak ta krew, ta krew paskudna, która cię zalała - a może to ty sam wykąpałeś się w niej, ukochany?

I widzę białe kosmyki twoich włosów, całą czuprynę, poszarpane, w nieładzie, a jednakowoż zjawiskowe tak, aksamitne, chcę ich dotknąć, chcę zatopić palce w ich jedwabistości..._Mon cheri!_

Widzę ciało, twoje ciało, jasne, umięśnione, gładkie, idealne - jesteś idealny! Widzę jak leżysz, tam, na moim łożu, już nie tak pustym, machasz do mnie, chcesz, bym podszedł bliżej, och, na wszystkich bogów, widzę cię, widzę, przysięgam, że to ty, prawdziwy ty, _mi corazon_!

Tak...przysięgam, że pod opuszkami moich palców, które nie są godne dotykania takiego piękna, czuję twoją urodę, twoją delikatność, wiedząc jednocześnie, że ta sama krucha rzeźba jest w stanie obrócić w ruinę całe miasto, w tym mnie...tak, możesz mnie zniszczyć, w każdej chwili możesz obrócić mnie w proch, i to w tobie kocham, _mio amore_!

Ustami muskam to monumentalne piękno, wiedząc, że nie może być prawdziwe. Zatracam się w tobie. Uśmiechasz się, z tą samą anielskością, czystością, niewinnością. Ach, a ten twój smutek, przeraźliwy smutek rozrywający na strzępy me biedne serce!

"Shuu..."

Słyszę swoje imię...Tak, to moje imię, jednak nie jestem w stanie zrazu go rozpoznać, gdyż wypowiedziane twymi malinowymi ustami brzmi ono jak boska melodia, lub modlitwa nawet, psalm jakiś!

"Shuu...zostań ze mną."

Zostanę, gdy ty prosisz, och, czymże w swoim marnym żywocie zasłużyłem na tak wielkie szczęście, jakim jesteś ty właśnie? Ja...ja!

"Zostanę", szepczę ci do ucha, a pod swym rozgrzanym ciałem czuję twoją zimną skórę, lekko drżącą.

"Do końca?"

"Do końca."

Nozdrzami badam każdy milimetr twojej skóry, chcę zapamiętać twój zapach, zapach cudowności, zapach ekscytacji, zapach tragedii, zapach mojego życia, bowiem tak, stałeś się moim życiem, ukochany, bez ciebie nie istnieję! _Mon dieu..._!

"Shuu...", słyszę twój jęk, jęk podniecenia, jęk bólu, ale jakże seraficzny jest to ból! Ból przyjemności, ból słodkości, _mio angelo dolce_!

Krew, ach, smakuję twej krwi, chłodnej, działającej kojąco na me rozedrgane zmysły, na mój obłąkany umysł. Językiem chłonę ciebie, bo jesteś jedyną rzeczą, której pragnę, jedyną, która dopełnia mą egzystencję.

Tak, jak o tym zawsze marzyłem, wgryzam się w twoją szyję, w twoje ramię, w twoje udo. Krzyczysz, a ów krzyk twój staje się lekarstwem na me cierpienie, ale czy ty o tym wiesz?

"Kocham cię", próbuję wybełkotać, wiedząc, że wyglądam teraz jak wygłodniała bestia.

Uśmiechasz się. Tak, uśmiechasz się, a dłonią głaszczesz mój policzek. Moja miłości, moje antidotum, mój boże!

Gdy pochłonąłem już wystarczająco ciebie, przytulam twoje idealne, przyozdobione perełkami potu i strużkami krwi ciało. Spoglądasz na mnie, po czym subtelnie wkłuwasz zęby w moją pierś. Robisz ze mną to samo, co ja z tobą, acz w sposób tak...tak iście anielski, czymże ty jesteś? Na pewno nie człowiekiem, na pewno nie ghoulem...Kim zatem? Któryż to bóg zesłał cię na ziemię? Z którego nieba spadłeś? I dlaczegóż to pomyliłeś drogę i zabłądziłeś tutaj, do mnie, do nędznego grzesznika?

Skończyłeś, spojrzałeś na mnie i z ustami splamionymi krwią znów się uśmiechnąłeś.

"Dziękuję, Shuu."

Mówisz, a ja nawet nie wiem, za co mi dziękujesz. To ja, to ja powinienem być ci wdzięczny, bić przed tobą pokłony, obsypać cię złotem i postawić ci świątynię, i czcić cię co dzień, na to zasługujesz, _mon cheri_...!

Po wypełnieniu całego aktu miłosnego, wzniosłego, mojego, twojego, naszego, baśniowego, namiętnego - zasypiamy. Ty i ja, zakopani wśród pościeli, niczym wieczni kochankowie, upojeni szczęśliwością...

Całuję czubek twojej głowy.

"Kaneki Ken", wypowiadam twoje imię, a sama ta czynność napawa mnie błogosławieństwem. Słodycz, jesteś moją słodyczą.

"Kaneki"

"Shuu"

Zasypiasz. Ja się budzę.

Budzę się w samotności, zimnej sypialni, przy otwartym oknie, bladym księżycu na mrocznym niebie, i z druzgocącą moje trzewia straszliwą myślą, że już nigdy do mnie nie wrócisz.


End file.
